The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 December 2018
23:55-09 Unblock my PMs, CS65 23:55-30 Would you stop asking that? Also why do you keep making those assumptions? 23:55-43 Because SF called her that yesterday 23:55-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:56-00 And also, CS65, I have your discord and we discussed something 23:56-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-05 With no spammin' 23:56-20 I know. Well I'm still considering it. 23:56-27 Syde, check Discord. 23:56-45 Ah, you did, good. 23:56-46 k 23:56-52 Nvm. 23:57-11 SHUCKS 00:01-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-02 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:06-32 Seems ECTM finally changed her pfp omg. 00:06-49 Even though I should’ve done it at the beginning of the month but was too lazy. 00:06-56 omg 00:07-06 omg how is it 00:07-29 It was either this or the anime version, and this one is cute. :3 00:07-34 TKF finds my icon hot 00:07-43 Sure. 00:07-46 It's cute, Endy. 00:07-56 omg thnx dude 00:08-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 00:10-23 Ender is a weeb, right, TKF ? 00:11-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:13-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:13-18 Hi. 00:13-23 Welcome, JN 00:13-24 It's Christmas Eve here. 00:13-25 Hey PWKPODAINM. 00:13-29 Hey Jack! o/ 00:13-36 Hey, Merry Eve Christmas, Syde. 00:13-51 Thx. 00:13-53 We get Christmas first. *high fives* 00:13-57 You too. 00:14-01 Thanks. 00:14-12 You crazy peeps from the bottom corner of the world. :) 00:14-38 That's an "omg earth is flat" meme btw. 00:15-11 How could Japan have bombed Pearl Harbor from across the world :) 00:15-33 That's an "omg earth is flat" meme btw 00:15-40 Obvi Earh is round or the Japanese flew over, u silly bruh/ 00:15-55 The Japanese bombed a harbour on Mars. 00:16-00 TKF, 00:16-04 Is TG a weeb ? 00:16-08 Mars is round sadly. 00:16-10 They preformed surgery on a grape 00:17-05 whAT 00:17-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:17-51 That grape was my best friend 00:19-48 ;( 00:24-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:25-03 Hey Q! O/ 00:25-08 o/ 00:25-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-28 Earth isn't completely round. And neither is Mars or the Moon. 00:25-48 FLAT EARTH, C.S? 00:26-00 Hey. 00:26-04 I never said it was flat. 00:26-12 Just not completely round. 00:26-48 It's tilted. 00:26-55 Syde, 00:27-11 u a silly bruh omg stop being innerpropret or i'll knock u out 00:27-18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figure_of_the_Earth Not completely spherical. 00:27-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-39 But still a sphere. 00:27-46 Hmph. 00:27-51 Aussies and Zalanders. 00:28-05 Yankees and Canucks. 00:28-09 *Zealanders 00:28-13 Hmph. 00:28-20 Hmph. 00:30-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:30-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:30-46 Hmph. 00:31-04 Now WoF is raiding CC 00:31-06 Let it be known WOF wiki is a pack of rats. 00:31-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:31-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:31-17 Wherever there is, 00:31-26 There's literally a million more behind them. 00:31-30 *there is one 00:32-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-24 and they have multiple accs too 00:33-32 http://prntscr.com/lysqw4 00:33-58 Sad. 00:34-02 Sound sliek old TDL. 00:34-10 Not really. 00:34-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:35-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-16 Tfw the new OSRS Wiki places above the FANDOM version in Google. 00:36-06 Ohh, seems Oz renamed? 00:36-06 Ozzy boo bear. 00:36-22 Yep 00:36-35 What a stupid new name. 00:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-55 I was watching ____ and all of my neighbors are _____ i think they are scared of me now 00:38-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:39-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-33 help 00:39-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:39-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:39-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:40-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:40-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:41-07 ;-; 00:41-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:41-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:41-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:41-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-56 korra help bruh 00:42-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:43-05 Dippy, 00:43-14 Why aren't you mad that Korra pinged you? 00:43-53 Dippy, 00:43-53 Why aren't you mad that Korra pinged you? 00:44-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-50 Seems Dippy is only mad when I ping him. >:( 00:46-27 I presume Dippy yelled in CMF's PM 00:47-32 lol. 00:48-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-32 Anyone wanna come to my test wiki? 00:51-40 Sure. 00:51-41 For what? 00:51-46 Bot testing 00:52-36 HMph. 00:52-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-24 Chase I PMed you the link too 00:53-46 :o 00:56-40 Hart, look at the other chat. 00:56-48 ^ 01:01-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:01-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-50 Just made up some updates and changes to MediaWiki:Wikia.css, please let me know if you noticed anything that broke. 01:06-03 GTG. 01:06-23 Bye silly bruhs. 01:06-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-06 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:07-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:07-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-27 What's the difference between what's in Wikia.css and what used to be in Common.css? 01:08-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-05 Common.css was blanked and moved to Wikia.css. 01:09-05 Common.css and Common.js is useless now due to Monobook being removed, they were created solely to affect those pages as well as the rest of the wiki. 01:09-35 You want a part? C'mon! Let's party! (Dance) 01:09-52 Just realized how bad my grammar was in those sentences. 01:10-13 Link 01:10-25 * Common.css was blanked and moved to Wikia.css. 01:10-25 Common.css and Common.js are useless now due to Monobook being removed, they were created solely to affect the Monobook skin as well as the rest of the wiki. 01:11-29 http://prntscr.com/lyt0o9 01:12-12 19:08, December 23, 2018 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Qstlijku from (none) to administrator (:blobcatangery:) 01:13-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:17-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:18-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:18-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:19-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:19-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:19-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:20-04 akumi is back 01:20-11 Wb. ^^ 01:23-10 wb Akumi and South! o/ 01:23-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:23-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:26-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:29-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:31-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:32-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:33-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:33-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:41-40 Supreme Leader Justie is from WoF btw 01:41-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:41-57 Good 01:42-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-34 Let it be known we had no self-post background last year. 01:44-06 Let's all refresh chat NOW. 01:44-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:44-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:44-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-10 (blobcatangery) 01:45-51 Self-post? 01:45-56 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:45-57 When you say something 01:45-58 Self post 01:46-02 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-05 I see nothin different 01:46-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:46-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:46-13 Neither. 01:46-23 Look at this! 01:46-28 (blobcatangery) 01:46-36 Wow 01:46-46 it was loading prior to refresh though 01:51-58 Sure it was. 01:52-00 Little gay girl. 01:52-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:52-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:52-54 It wasn't loading prior to refresh though 01:53-04 But it is now (blobcatangery) 01:53-12 it was for me >:C (blobcatangery) 01:53-39 Hmph. (blobcatangery) (hmph) 01:54-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:54-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:55-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-24 Ow my vocal cords are like strained :C 01:57-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-41 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ipbreason-dropdown?action=edit 01:57-42 Hmph. 01:57-51 Extra ** before the sockpuppet link 01:58-26 Good. 01:58-31 Hmph. 01:58-43 Good. 01:58-49 Hey look at this user was also on here before and got banned for spamming this chat and they turn out to be a sock 01:59-41 \o 01:59-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:00-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-02 Wtf, that was horrible. 02:01-02 Internet died because I tried sending Icier an image. 02:02-03 14:57:24 EarthlingnAkumi: Ow my vocal cords are like strained :C 02:02-03 What's your voice type? 02:02-06 Nightmare it 02:02-16 *Nightmare-ish 02:02-24 And idrk how to describe a voice type. Annoying? 02:02-32 Yeah, I prolly have an annoying voice type 02:02-44 Me too. 02:03-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-56 Well you're female, so you're most likely a Sopranino, Soprano, Mezzo-soprano, Alto, or Contralto. 02:04-13 But isn't that just for singing 02:04-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-41 Anyways, I'm a mezzo-soprano if you're going by that >:C 02:04-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:04-58 I'm none of those. :P 02:05-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-15 What kind of voice type do you have, then? 02:05-21 who omg 02:05-35 what omg 02:05-36 Baritone. 02:05-43 ah 02:06-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-18 little fucken gay girl 02:06-45 no u 02:06-53 7:59 02:06-53 Qstlijku 02:06-53 \o 02:06-53 7:59 02:06-53 Cocopuff2018 02:06-53 Who u waving at 02:07-06 little gay guy 02:08-07 Also, one of these days I'm going to over-haul MediaWiki:Emotions. 02:08-07 Going to upload all of them to the wiki, categorize them under Chat emojis, order the emojis sections alphabetically, and resize all of the emojis to be the same size (and hopefully make them all transparent). 02:08-08 I have tried singing tenor parts, but failed miserably. My voice will force me to sing lower if I try to sing high for too long. 02:08-20 Sounds good. 02:08-21 I assume CS65 likes to SING? 02:08-36 Well not professionally. 02:08-54 (ree) 02:08-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:08-58 hi OW 02:09-09 Ouch. 02:09-12 syde who u saying said professionally little gay guy 02:09-16 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:09-31 Jorra, you midget homosexual male. XP 02:09-33 "Wtfudge baseball hitter!" 02:09-33 02:09-33 02:09-33 02:09-33 I just really dislike it and find it annoying. 02:09-33 02:09-33 02:09-52 ... 02:09-56 No one did. I was just saying. 02:09-59 Top 10 most heartbreaking digs thrown at other TDL users 02:10-35 SHOULD I PROTECT THE PAGE? 02:10-54 wtfudge where's the caps warning 02:11-03 Please mind the caps though 02:11-06 And what page? 02:11-09 *. 02:11-10 Warning 1. :) 02:11-28 Hey, you no mod. 02:11-28 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Vocaloid_Rin/Forum_Pages_And_The_Announcement_Limit 02:11-33 Warning 1. :) 02:11-43 sad 02:12-25 Hey, everyone. 02:12-25 Hey, TG. 02:12-25 Guess what? :) 02:12-31 What 02:12-36 omg is he going to do it 02:12-39 You're coming out? 02:12-45 Probs 02:12-47 He is probs gay 02:12-50 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-54 hi rogue 02:12-59 Omg, yes, TG. 02:12-59 I'm going to reveal all of the secrets TG told me when we dated, omg. 02:13-01 And no, Dippy. 02:13-10 that is not true 02:13-11 Welcome, TheRogue12. 02:13-17 Omg, what, TG and Jorra dated? 02:13-21 Wait what 02:13-34 yeh secretly Dippy 02:13-37 We told no one bruh 02:13-51 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:14-04 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-23 This is the very scandal that got Clinton impeached so I'm demanding you be impeached. 02:14-35 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:14-35 Huh! 02:14-35 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-36 Omg, no. 02:14-41 Pls i am soo scared 02:15-19 hey little gay guy u gonna expose me or what 02:15-22 I rememba when me and TG, CanCan, Sarca and almost every other female user on FANDOM dated 02:15-26 Oh wait that was TKF 02:15-29 yeh, TG. 02:15-36 Roasted you bruh 02:15-37 omg bh 02:15-43 it's not my fault i am famous with the ladies 02:15-51 Player. 02:15-54 you i playa bruh 02:16-00 He is a playa omg 02:16-08 chase after article 13 is implemented 02:16-08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6EuqfanwAM&time_continue=1m1s 02:16-29 LOL. 02:16-45 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:16-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:16-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-08 omg korra of k pop land is too scared to expose me 02:17-24 omg no 02:17-32 then say something dude 02:17-35 hey u ON 02:17-47 okay sure 02:17-56 it gonna be bad omg 02:17-56 TG likes romantic cheesy movies and hugs omg 02:18-05 omg so what 02:18-09 who cares 02:18-18 give us some real secrets brub 02:18-51 https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/c7ae8541-b2f4-4774-9b10-cc5b435ce75b Me when Article 13 is implemented. 02:19-15 excuse me is that a clip from a copyrighted materia 02:19-29 No. 02:20-09 Seems TheRogue is not denying he is ___ on MHR 02:20-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-17 sry sir but yur under arrest now 02:20-28 tommorow i shall return to movie land omg 02:20-41 Damn you, European Union! I hope you dissolve! 02:21-01 sadly, it is you who will dissolve 02:21-03 in prison 02:21-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-07 Damn you, Fourth Realm i mean European Union! 02:21-18 Fourth Reich really. 02:21-47 Steamed Hams except it's just Seymour saying "yes" 02:22-10 Sorry but you broke the law just now. No memes. 02:22-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-53 https://twitter.com/eu_commission/status/1010066160128286721 02:24-01 HourofPoop are gonna love that. 02:24-20 its from july 02:24-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-25 June. 02:24-41 basically the same 02:24-59 stest 02:25-53 22nd of June is July -9 02:25-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:26-41 hi there it seems Icier is testing our AF omg 02:26-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:26-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:26-45 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:26-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:27-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:27-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:29-59 o/ 02:30-58 night tdl \o 02:31-22 o/ 02:31-32 Night, TG. 02:31-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:32-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:34-02 hey anyone on 02:34-34 Another one of those unhelpful replies 02:34-35 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1581458 02:35-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-44 Sad. 02:35-52 Heading out now 02:35-53 \o 02:35-57 They just love invading walls. 02:36-08 oh yeah I heard about that ban 02:36-10 \o 02:36-12 or was it another one, idk 02:36-24 Sockpuppets are all pretty similar 02:36-38 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:37-34 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1572962 Mfw. 02:37-41 They truly are so much alike. 02:37-50 Thanks to Staffas, we gon have a peaceful Christmas Eve 02:38-17 You were banned on this account because you (or someone with a similar name/the same IP address) were banned on another account. Assuming you and the original account are the same person, this account is a . 02:38-21 this a better reply 02:39-03 > Yo! Anonminati, I'm Anonminati Welcome To My Message Wall. 02:39-03 02:39-03 why are they welcoming themselves to their own message wall 02:39-11 Yeh, it is. 02:39-11 And lmao. 02:39-31 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:39-35 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:40-05 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:40-06 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-12 Much was done today. 02:42-19 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:45-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:45-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:47-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:53-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:58-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:59-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:01-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:03-47 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:03-59 Hi 03:04-04 Hi 03:04-09 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 03:04-14 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:04-16 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:04-24 Kor 03:04-47 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:04-48 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:04-54 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:04-57 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:05-28 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:05-30 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:05-51 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:06-01 Chey. 03:06-09 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:06-22 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:06-23 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:06-23 Hru 03:10-48 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:16-19 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-32 Yes kor 03:16-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:16-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-50 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:16-51 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-52 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:16-54 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:17-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:17-25 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:17-27 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-40 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:21-47 Chase! 03:21-52 Chey! 03:22-01 We legit need a (korra) emoji 03:22-05 Nope. 03:22-08 Korra wanted it removed. :) 03:22-20 Sadly, 03:22-28 It can be the hot girl with the santa hat. 03:22-37 Nope. 03:22-37 I'm sorry guys I have to go I'm sad 03:22-44 Bye Chey. 03:22-49 Sadly, 03:23-06 There is nothing wrong with (korra) being a hot girl with a santa hat! 03:23-31 Bye, Chey. 03:23-31 Hope you feel better soon. 03:23-41 ayeah, feel better soon, Chey. 03:23-47 No 03:24-06 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:24-28 Kor 03:24-35 I PM u 03:30-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:30-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:31-02 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:31-04 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-35 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:31-36 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-06 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 03:36-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:50-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:59-45 Intense lag 03:59-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:00-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:00-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:07-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:08-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:08-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:10-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:10-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:10-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:11-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:11-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:11-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:22-48 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 04:23-19 lol 04:23-19 You are now away. 04:23-19 6:51 04:23-19 Qstlijku 04:23-19 Anyone wanna come to my test wiki? 04:23-19 6:51 04:23-19 TheKorraFanatic 04:23-19 Sure. 04:23-19 6:51 04:23-19 C.Syde65 04:23-19 For what? 04:23-19 6:51 04:23-19 Qstlijku 04:23-19 Bot testing 04:23-19 6:52 04:23-19 Chase McFly 04:23-19 HMph. 04:23-19 6:53 04:23-19 Qstlijku 04:23-19 Chase I PMed you the link too 04:23-19 6:53 04:23-19 Chase McFly 04:23-19 :o 04:23-19 6:56 04:23-19 TheKorraFanatic 04:23-19 Hart, look at the other chat. 04:23-19 6:56 04:23-19 Qstlijku 04:23-19 ^ 04:23-19 You are now away. 04:23-19 South Ferry has joined The Demon's Light. 04:23-19 7:03 04:23-19 TheKorraFanatic 04:23-19 Just made up some updates and changes to MediaWiki:Wikia.css, please let me know if you noticed anything that broke. 04:23-19 7:06 04:23-19 Chase McFly 04:23-19 GTG. 04:23-19 Bye silly bruhs. 04:23-20 ~ Chase McFly has been kicked by Syde BOT ~ 04:23-20 ~ Chase McFly has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 04:23-21 ~ Chase McFly has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 04:23-21 ~ Chase McFly has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 04:23-21 ~ Chase McFly has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 04:23-21 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 04:23-21 ~ Chase McFly has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 04:23-21 ~ Chase McFly has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 04:23-27 ~ Chase McFly has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("undo") ~ 04:24-47 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 04:24-53 Oof. 04:24-58 How did that happen? 04:24-58 Welcome, Chase McFly. 04:24-58 Rip, lol. 04:25-02 That was an accident? 04:25-12 Idk how it happened. What device are you on? 04:25-59 I was trying to paste an RP reply for a meme, but seems I forgot to paste it and pasted that instead 04:26-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:26-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:27-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:27-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:27-35 Hmph. 04:27-43 And I forgot which reply it was (facepalm) 04:27-51 Welp. 04:28-11 Now you;'re mad, Syde? 04:28-47 Hmph, only 44 replies so far on Episode 6. 04:29-17 Let's get 156 like Episode 5. 04:30-24 I'm sure we can do that once all the replies have been fixed up. 04:30-41 They all have, Syde. 04:30-46 We just need to plan ahead. 04:31-01 So Ep 6 isn't rAnDoM. 04:31-36 Here is my hypothetical plot: 04:31-57 Atticus and Marshall make it to Silivia and do something. 04:32-11 We already did that, CS65. 04:32-21 Thus why I said much was done today. 04:32-40 Savannah arrives after leaving Warren, and she talks with MD and RS, 04:32-49 They then head to RS' lab and meet SA. 04:33-37 Somehow, the events occurring between Marshall and Atticus and RS, SA, SW, and MD will collide. 04:34-01 Like maybe they all meet up by accident in a park somehow 04:34-19 Get to know alot of Syde's fave exposition stuff. 04:35-26 They can also adjust to living in the city, maybe temporarily at the lab, and then Chris will arrive somehow. 04:35-39 All reunited, they must also deal with the lost memeories. 04:35-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-59 Btw, I rewrote the LOE and Reese pages, so could the delete temlate be removed? 04:36-42 Depends on the content. 04:37-09 Hph. 04:37-16 *Hmph. 04:37-30 Also what do you think of my ideas for the episode? 04:43-13 We need a better way for them to reunite and not "It was a coincidence ahahah" 04:45-14 What is your vision, HNB? 04:47-02 ALL of them don't reunite until the next episode at least 04:47-02 So leave CMF and MD out of the reuniting of Ep6 04:47-57 Atticus and his action figure (MR) can just walk around the city until they see SJW, RS and SA in the lab or something 04:48-26 Atticus curries his action figure (MR) too I would guess 04:48-46 Unless Atticus gets some wheelchair for MR 04:48-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:49-04 Why MD? 04:49-08 MD is with RS! 04:49-10 But of course no one is currently playing MR iirc 04:49-21 So MR would have to remain silent and asleep 04:49-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:49-25 Freezy will reply when time allows. :) 04:49-38 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-49 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 04:49-49 You said SJW was with RS and SA not MD 04:49-50 Hey 04:49-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:49-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:50-01 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:50-02 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:50-04 Nope. 04:50-11 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:50-12 Both SJW and MD are with RS and SA. 04:50-13 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:50-13 I'm Freezy's understudy. 04:50-20 Chase 04:50-21 I have both AA and MR. 04:50-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:50-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:50-29 Hey Chey. 04:50-33 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 04:50-43 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:50-45 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:51-05 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:51-07 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:51-30 Owe 04:51-35 Oww 04:51-38 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:51-38 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:51-50 How about the episode ends with 'em all reunited? 04:51-59 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:52-01 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:52-16 As I said, they should not ALL reunite in this single episode 04:52-33 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:52-34 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:52-47 Seems to happy-go-lucky. 04:52-51 At least CMF should meet up with MD, SJW, RS and SA while Atticus and his action figure (MR) are not 04:52-53 Omg. 04:52-54 Something bad happens, they lose each other, 04:53-01 And then they all get back togetha in one episode. 04:53-02 Ikr, tkf 04:53-08 Ooof. 04:53-29 I suppose we won't have the episode be about 'em adjusting to life in Silivia then? 04:53-34 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:53-39 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:53-50 Chase hru 04:53-58 Stop asking me that. 04:53-59 How about CMF meets up with Atticus and his action figure (MR) 04:54-10 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:54-11 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:54-20 So that way CMF wont be out of the picture with nothing to do for so long 04:54-23 Way I see it MR and AA would be long gone by the time Chase gets there 04:54-28 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:54-30 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:54-36 Was the timeline fixed 04:54-43 or is CMF still six hours in the future 04:54-49 Makes more sense if MR and AA get into Silicia and maybe go look for an inn or a hospital. 04:54-53 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:54-55 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:55-02 Bye 04:55-04 CMF still six hours in AA and MR's future. 04:55-07 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:55-09 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:55-24 Fix this timeline! 04:55-41 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:55-42 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-15 How about we just have AA and MR adjusting to Soilivia, like trying to make it, separate from the others. 04:56-23 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:56-25 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-34 Chris just stays knocked out the rest of the epsiode? 04:57-05 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 04:58-08 That'll fix the timeline. 04:58-26 Then next episode Atticus and Marshall somehow run into the others? 05:00-05 I think this episode should be a bit dramatic in nature until around the middle of the next episode where they all reunite 05:00-20 The episode needs a plot though. 05:00-32 Can't just be all random. 05:00-43 Guess Chris'll remain gone until episode 7. 05:01-03 We are discussing what to do with the episode right now 05:01-16 Chasey chasey, eating sugar? 05:01-33 So Chris remains unconscious rest of the episode. 05:01-43 Atticus and Marshall get to Silivia and wonder around. 05:01-54 wander, CMF 05:02-19 And MD and SW reunite and go with RS to his lab, meet SA, and learn some exposition? 05:02-22 That sound good? 05:03-00 I presume RS shall give the full exposition so he is not somewhat useless? 05:03-13 Indeed. 05:03-41 And it helps fill up the episode. 05:08-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:08-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-47 bruhs 05:17-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-57 omg what bruh 05:17-59 Much was done today. 05:18-06 But none of it advanced us. :) 05:18-06 ^^ 05:18-07 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:18-13 Sad. :) 05:18-17 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:18-25 How not? 05:18-36 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 05:18-48 Hey 05:18-52 Obv, C.S 05:18-57 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:18-57 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 05:19-00 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 05:19-30 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 05:19-32 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 05:20-09 Seems Nightmod left. 05:20-27 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:20-32 Hey Chey! o/ 05:20-35 Sounds bisexual 05:20-35 Not really. 05:20-41 Wb, Syde. 05:20-51 Not sure how it didn't advance us. 05:20-53 Syde, you are legit a meme-pooper. 05:20-58 We did get a bit done today. 05:21-05 We got nothing done today. 05:21-06 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 05:21-08 We still are nowhere near finishing Episode 6. 05:21-12 Wdym? 05:21-14 @ Korra. 05:21-16 We simply finished something we should've done a long time ago. 05:21-27 It did nothing to advance us, simply made us catch up a bit. 05:21-35 Well true. Maybe we can get more done in the near future. 05:21-52 We need more RPing done 05:21-56 but first we need a plan 05:22-39 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:23-33 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 05:23-48 Gn guys 05:23-56 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 05:23-59 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 05:23-59 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:24-07 Well true. 05:24-20 Night Chey 05:24-26 Night, Chey. 05:24-28 Why do you keep lesaving and reentering Syde? 05:24-30 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 05:24-31 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 05:24-51 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:24-59 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:25-03 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 05:25-05 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 05:25-14 I don't? 05:25-32 Weird. 05:25-35 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:25-40 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:25-41 Sadly, you do on my screen. 05:25-43 Hmph. 05:25-45 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 05:25-49 And on my bot's screen as well. 05:25-54 That's weird. 05:26-01 Since I certainly did not leave. 05:27-41 It seems that all the replies have been deleted. I'm guessing that means that we don't have to edit any more of them. 05:27-53 The ones after the last ones we edited. 05:30-25 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:30-43 Indeed, silly bruh Syde. 05:31-10 I should probably get going. 05:31-18 Bye brubs. 05:31-57 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:32-44 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:33-08 Never mind. Didn't notice the recent replies in wikiwork. 05:33-56 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~